Ghost Bride
'''Ghost Bride '''is the 10th episode of the first season. It aired on November 25, 2005. Summary The episode starts at a bachelorette party. The music is loud and Andrea and Melinda are having fun. The women of the party are eating, laughing, and pulling out pieces of lingerie from gift bags. Suddenly, Melinda sees a woman in a bridal gown and veil out on the street. As a bus passes by, the woman vanishes, revealing she's a ghost, as another woman calls for Melinda's attention. Melinda explains that herself and Andrea own an antique store in Grandview and Lisa, the bride, is one of their glass suppliers. Thus they helped her find a vintage wedding dress for the occasion. The women begin tapping cups for a speech, and Lisa accedes, thanking everyone who came. However, Melinda sees the transparent silhouette of the ghost bride in the window. As Lisa continues her speech, all the lights flicker and the objects in the room begin to rattle. Lisa looks steadily alarmed as the wind picks up and the candles fall over, causing a fire. Melinda observes the ghost bride in the room and knows she's the cause of this. All the women work together and throw water on the fire as the room returns to normal. Andrea voices her suspicions that wasn't an ordinary draft and Melinda confirms it by saying out loud that there was a ghost bride and she was just getting started. We start once more, but with the viewpoint of the ghost. The face is covered by a veil and she makes a beeline for the antique store. Inside the antique store, a customer is leaving as Lisa is trying on her wedding dress in front of a mirror with Andrea and Melinda. They compliment her and Lisa thanks them for finding the dress. However, Lisa starts experiencing some tightness in the dress and holds her head. She explains ever since she got engaged, she's been having a weird sluggish feeling. The friends move to get her out of the dress, but she starts feeling like she can't catch a breath so Andrea sits her down on the couch. Meanwhile, Melinda looks outside and sees the ghost bride. She appears closer to Melinda then races off. Melinda is perplexed, and Lisa regains her breath, however, Melinda insists on taking her home. At the house, Melinda takes care of her and serves Lisa some cookies and a coffee. Lisa offers another cookie to Melinda, and afterwards, as Lisa picks up the coffee cup, it upends itself and is thrown down. As they try to clean up the mess, Melinda sees the ghost bride once more as she laughs maliciously. Melinda immediately tells her to stop, snapping she can see her. The ghost bride stops laughing and leaves abruptly. Lisa is confused, but Melinda dodges the question by asking about the weird occurrences happening to her. She explains the reason for that is that there's a spirit attached to her. Lisa is convinced it's a trick as Melinda keeps trying to explain while the ghost is in the room. However, when Melinda mentions she's wearing a wedding dress, Lisa's face drops as she says the name "Serena." Before Lisa can explain who Serena is, Mark is heard unlocking the door. Lisa asks Miranda not to mention the ghost bride and she promises to explain. As Mark enters, he's happy and cordial to Melinda. He protests the stressed nature of his bride-to-be, and Melinda promises that while it seems like chaos, everything works out. Back at the antique store, Andrea and Melinda are discussing a piece Andrea's taken for herself when Melinda suddenly sees another ghost, a man in a dress shirt and pants. He asks for her help to find someone, but Melinda explains she can't help him. Melinda recounts the events with Lisa to Andrea, and she mentions that she needs to get the ghost bride to cross over before the wedding, because there's a chance she'll wreck it. (Meanwhile, the other ghost is hanging around too.) Andrea points out ghosts aren't usually this interactive, and Melinda seems convinced the ghosts are getting stronger. Back at the house, Lisa is checking over the reservations as Mark comes out and tries to reassure her everything goes right and try to convince her not to stay at a hotel the night before the wedding. Lisa just mentions she'll be happy once they're away on their honeymoon. Mark leaves, lovingly telling her not to stay up too late. Suddenly the computer shuts off and the curtains blow. Serena floats by as Lisa looks around frantically. Lisa's computer comes back on and the text reads, "Happily Never After" over and over. Lisa calls for Mark, but as he comes, the screen switches to normal. Lisa tries to tell him what happened, but he dismisses it. Lisa mentions it could be Serena haunting them, but Mark quickly refutes it. The couple go to bed as Lisa glances nervously at her computer. When they both leave, the computer switches again reading the message, "I now pronounce you...DEAD." The next day, Lisa explains Serena was Mark's late wife who died on their wedding day. There was an accident, and Mark was the only survivor. Lisa elaborates on the weird things happening in her life, especially a sort of hatred.. Melinda recaps with Andrea, and explains Lisa wants to start with a clean slate. Melinda makes a comparison to her not wanting to know about Jim's exes, and that sets Melinda thinking about his exes. Melinda talks to Jim about his exes, and Melinda starts going down a dangerous tangent, but Jim catches on. He tries to be honest about it, but Melinda starts to feel a little uncertain. Back at the store, Serena messes with Melinda as she destroys the pearl necklace for Lisa's wedding dress, then vanishes. At the church, a ghostly figure watches Lisa and Melinda arrive. Lisa asks Melinda to talk to Mark, but Serena appears and lifts her veil. Serena watches as the two women try to explain Serena to Mark. Serena reappears on the altar, an elbow propping up her face. Lisa states that Serena's trying to destroy their wedding, and Serena comments she's not as dumb as she thought. She also tells Melinda to tell Mark she appreciates the irony, getting married in the same church they were married in. Lisa is upset, and Serena rants about Mark wanting to use a poem from a book because that's what she wanted to do, but it was too corny. Pages in the book go flying as a result. Mark finally starts believing, and Lisa looks devastated, while Serena insists Melinda tell him not to use one of those poems. The candles flicker out and glass shatters as a result of her anger. As Lisa leaves in tears, Serena remarks smugly that he can't forget her that easily, while Melinda looks disturbed. Back at the store, Melinda notices the other ghost walking off in the distance. Mark comes to Melinda for advice, and recounts Serena doesn't want him to marry Lisa. Mark is confused, but recounts he thought he never thought he'd be happy again, and maybe he was right. As Mark leaves, Serena chats with Melinda, being cynical and cold. Until Melinda asks if she was ever happy. Serena suddenly looks vulnerable, and explains everything was perfect, but recounts how overwhelming it was to having everything perfect then everything happen so quickly, on the way to the reception. Serena threatens Melinda if she continues to interfere, then leaves. At the house that night, Melinda still can't get Jim's exes out of her head. Jim is confused about Melinda's jealousy, but accedes to her request to stop emailing one of them. At the graveyard the next day, Mark and Lisa are there with Serena's parents. Serena's parents assure Mark he's making the right choice, and Serena watches them with disgust. As Lisa lays a single rose on the gravestone, Serena causes a wind to blow it down. Lisa tries to pick it up, but Serena tells Lisa to give up, as she would never replace her. The bride-to-be feels queasy and goes to leave, but she watches Mark still at the gravestone as he replaces the rose. Serena tells Lisa to leave that she doesn't belong there. Back at the store, Lisa tells Melinda and Andrea there won't be a wedding. She believes that Mark has never gotten over Serena, and that he doesn't love her, but Serena. Lisa is heartbroken, but the friends ask her to think about it. However, Lisa is convinced Serena will never let him go. She also asks the pair to keep her dress. Meanwhile, Serena appears and states, "You just don't listen, do you?" At Melinda's house at night, Serena appears once more over Jim as they sleep. She warns Melinda to stay away from her husband, and she'll stay away from Melinda's. Meanwhile, an image of a skeleton in a bridal veil flashes. The next morning, Melinda finds Jim looking for his wedding ring. She immediately blames Serena and takes off looking for her. Back at the store, a noticeably calmer Melinda tries to reassure Mark, as he can't find Lisa. Mark explains what happened at the gravestone was him saying good-bye to Serena so he could move on, not the fact he was still in love with her. He explains that he thought he loved Serena, and that they'd been together since high school. Then Serena got pregnant. However, the day of the wedding, Serena reveals to Mark she had miscarried the week before. That night on the way to the reception, Mark is angry and argues with Serena, while the best man tries to smooth things over. Instead, the accident happened, and Mark understands that Josh understood Serena better than he did. Mark tries to explain his love for Lisa, while Serena eavesdrops, silent and sad. As Mark describes his love as safe, Serena leaves, heartbroken. Melinda returns to the church and talks to Serena. Serena admits Mark was right, that they weren't madly in love, but it just seemed like the logical next step. The two reconcile, and Melinda points out Josh appeared to be in love with her. Melinda tells her to make amends with Lisa now. Serena also tells Melinda the location of Jim's ring. Jim is thankful, and Melinda explains about her ex, McCall|Kevin. She had trusted him, but he never understood about her gift. Then she met Jim, and learned what love was. An emotional speech follows, where Melinda recounts her love to him. Meanwhile, Lisa is in an unspecified hotel where she's arranging to go back home to Chicago. But as she's on the phone with her mom, the curtains start to billow, and she quickly gets off the phone. All her clothes fly out of the suitcase, a lamp is knocked over, and the book of poems opens and flips to a specific page. Serena then leaves a message on the computer, stating, "It's over." But, Lisa takes it as a hint Serena still wants to hurt her. In a panic she calls Melinda. Lisa is waiting anxiously, but Melinda arrives soon. Serena explains she tried to go out with a bang. Melinda also explains she's trying to apologize. Melinda then explains what happened at the cemetery. Lisa is overjoyed, and asks why Serena did this. Serena explains she was jealous of the fact Lisa had her whole life ahead of her with Mark, while she only had a little. She then also leaves a poem for her in the book, making amends. As she thanks Melinda, Serena explodes a vase, indicating she wants to be thanked too, and warns her not to blow it, which Melinda translates to good luck. As Lisa rushes to call Mark, Lisa questions Melinda sassily to where her light is. As she questions her again in the hallway, Serena yells after her, asking again where her light is while the hotel lights flicker ominously. The wedding is held as the minister reads the poem Serena chose, and everyone attending happily celebrates. However, Serena is still there. At the reception, Melinda encounters the other ghost, and realizes this is Josh, Mark's best friend, and takes him to Serena. As Serena forlornly sits beside Melinda. She reintroduces the two of them again. Josh reveals he was looking for her everywhere, and is amazed he found her. The two hold hands and enter the light. Melinda and Jim share a romantic dance, and the episode ends with a kiss. Cast﻿ *Jennifer Love Hewitt as Melinda Gordon *Aisha Tyler as Andrea Marino *David Conrad as Jim Clancy Guest Cast *Susan May Pratt as Lisa Brody *Laura Regan as Serena Hilliard *Jay Harrington as Mark Powell *David Lipper as Josh Spirits﻿ *Serena Hilliard *Josh ﻿ Category:Episode